Under the Golden-Leafed Tree
by Meiling Li1
Summary: MEILIN AND LI! (although this is only an introductory chapter.)
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: This is my first fic, but I do hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! And if you try to flame me for liking the coupling of Meilin and Li, I'll have no choice but to kick your booty out of this universe!  
Enjoy! ~Meiling Li  
  
Under the golden-leafed tree: Chapter 1  
  
Ah! The beautiful autumn... Golden leaves falling like jewels into a treasure box, the young, shrill voices squeaking in delight over the approaching holidays... this is my autumn! I will make my move now! Enough of this confinement, I want freedom, real freedom! I am sick of this cage!  
Somebody with long white hair stood hidden in the branches of a golden-leafed tree, smiling; an evil glint in her eye. The next second, she was gone.  
Clumsy, quick-paced steps instantly broke the silence that, until now, had been hanging over the still autumn world like a beautiful dream.  
"Come on Li! I want to show you a really pretty spot! Madison, Meilin, hurry up! I want you to see it too." A blithe, musical voice entreated. "Hurry up! We're almost there; just a little more."  
"This better be worth it, Sakura Avalon! I'm wasting precious study-time!" Another female voice, this time somewhat cranky, rang out. But there was a hint of jest in it, as well.  
"It is! Come on Meilin!"   
About two minutes later, the leaves crinkled as the small group stood beneath the golden-leafed tree.   
A tall boy of about fourteen with chestnut-brown hair and dark, serious-looking eyes, but a grin on his face that gave him away happily murmured, "Wow! This is the perfect spot to practice my flute lesson. Sakura, you have great taste. Would you like to try our duet one more time, Meilin?"   
A girl of about the same age blushed. She had, over the years, hardly changed her hairstyle. Long, flowing dark masses of midnight-black hair flowed down from her shoulders, and were tied up in cat-ear shaped odangos, two crimson ribbons holding each one in place. "I'd love to Li, but my math teacher told me to work a bit harder on my homework. I decided to prioritize and complete that first. Madison agreed to help me. Boy, high school sure is tough! But I'm happy I made it this far." she sighed.  
"Alright." Li seated himself on a high branch of the tree and assembled his flute. "I completed my homework in class, so now it's time for some fun! So, ladies, what shall I play?"  
Madison, a silver-haired girl, tall, slim, and pale, smiled softly while Meilin and Sakura blushed furiously.  
"Play whatever you want! You're so good we have no favorite songs! We like them all!" All three chanted in unison.   
"Ok...I'll play... 'Morning' (always liked that song)" Li smiled and began to play.  
"Li. He's good at everything. From sports to music to mathematics, he's always at the top...I wish I could be worthy of him. But that'll never happen. Li loves Sakura...everybody knows that. They're the 'perfect couple'." Sighed Meilin, making sure that nobody heard it.   
She had pretended to give Li up a while ago, because she knew that he didn't love her, but that he positively adored Sakura and the latter adored him back. Meilin wanted Li to be happy. But inside she was wretched. It had been as if all during her life, she had been walking through a deep dark cave. But There had always been a light of hope up ahead to guide and encourage her. Now that was gone. Meilin tried to hold back tears of grief. But, knowing that she simply could not cry in front of her friends, she covered her dark emotions with a spunky smile, promising herself to come back to this spot later and cry her heart out. Not like it would change anything, though.   
"So, Madison, you said you'd help me out with my math?", Meilin smiled falsely.  
"Sure!"   
As Madison proceeded with explaining the formula for one of the math questions, Li came down from the tree branch to talk to Sakura. He looked distraught, and Meilin felt as if she almost knew what he was saying. She knew that look as well as her own face. A Clow Card.  
Of course, Li wouldn't say anything. He'd just run off, Sakura at his heels. Meilin wasn't at all surprised when he did just that.  
Madison, at that moment, looked at her watch and exclaimed that she really had to go help her mom out with the chores. (Of course, Meilin knew very well what Madison was really going to do. The kind, gentle girl was just sparing her feelings.)  
Meilin sighed and said that she would finish up her homework here and then go home.  
Finally. Everybody was gone.  
Taking out a small diary with a picture of her and Li at age four hugging, with a pink heart border around it, Meilin began to write, hot tears pouring down her face.  
  
"October 25, 2001  
Why is it that good things never last? I knew, somehow, from the moment our betrothal was announced that it was too good to be true. That's just the way life has always been. There is nothing in it but mere dreams. I can never keep anybody that is close to me. I am alone.   
Meilin Rae, I always tell myself, be strong.   
But why? Would anybody really care? Nope. Li is always so polite, but he doesn't really care about me at all. I could die and it wouldn't change anything. Li is so icy around me, like I'm some beggar that he is afraid not to be polite to, but nonetheless somebody to be avoided.   
This paper is getting so blotched with tears that it's unreadable. I'm pathetic. I hate myself. Well, what's new? I'm Meilin Rae, the unloved, un-cherished girl with pathetic, weak dreams; an embarrassment to Li and Sakura and everybody.  
I wish I were like Sakura. She can shed light upon anything. Everybody loves her. Sakura is always needed. And, Li loves her; not me. HER!   
Oh Sakura, I envy you! How I do envy you!   
Bye."  
Meilin then ran off, dropping the paper that she had been writing on.  
At that particular moment, Sakura and Li had successfully caught the Charm card, a nasty little fellow with an anti-luck charm, causing slight misfortunes all over town.  
Li decided to go home, but Sakura decided to go to the park and rest under "her tree".  
As she approached, Sakura noticed a white piece of paper and caught it just in time before the wind blew it away. As luck would have it, it was Meilin's account.  
Sakura read it and then dropped it to the ground.  
"Poor Meilin...she really loves Li... and, strangely, it seems that, deep inside, Li loves her back."  
Suddenly, Sakura had an idea!  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Author's notes:

Ok well this chapter basically reflects Sakura's feelings. I sort of rushed it, plus keep in mind that this is my second attempt at a fic! I'll accept criticism, but not complaints about this being a Meiling/Li story, ok? I don't criticize S+S fics, but if you really gotta yell and get mad at me for being a Meilin/Li fan go ahead!

****

Under the Golden-Leafed tree

Chapter 2: Sakura's reflection

Sakura was running fast, tears falling from her face. She had to, she kept telling herself. For Meilin. She couldn't steal her friend's destiny for her own happiness, could she? Of course not! 

She, Sakura had everything. A loving father, friends that were unmatched, good grades, and even magic!

Meilin had none of that. Her family was all the way in China, and she never talked about them. She had to start a new life in Japan, with nothing. Nothing but a cold, unloving home.

Sakura reflected on that. How would that be like? No wonder Meilin had hung around Li so much years ago. And she had been pushed away. Li had never been the type to face his true feelings, and he always tried to deny them.

Now, with a pang, Sakura realized something: when Li told her that he loved her, they were so young. They didn't know what it meant. They were nothing but friends. 

True friends, with a bond that nothing would ever break, but nothing more.

But there was always something within Li that Sakura had never been able to see through…like when it's raining and there's an outline of an object clearly there, but the rain runs down the window and completely obstructs it. Like that.

Now it was clear to Sakura what the unseen object was, even though Li couldn't see it any better than her.

Meilin.

The girl with the confident smile, and glowing ruby eyes. The girl with the long, straight, silken raven-black hair. The girl with a _seemingly_ unbreakable spirit. The girl with a broken and trampled dream, living in a gray world into which nobody could penetrate. That was Meilin. 

Sakura understood now. Meilin had been almost a bully during those first few years. But what other defense did she have? She didn't have friends or parents. Meilin only had a single light of hope for her future, and was panicking because it was dying like the fire on a candle in the middle of an unknown space, leaving her hopeless. 

Sakura sighed. 

It still hurt so much. Her hope and happiness seemed to have disappeared.

"We'll always be together from now on."

Sakura could recall Li saying that. It had made her feel so loved, so sure; back then it had seemed like they would indeed be together forever. 

But she knew it would never be. It was impossible. Meilin needed Li, and, difficult as it had been to face, Li needed Meilin. Without her, Li would never see that part of himself that was blurred and distorted but nonetheless there. He would search for the answer all his life and never find it. He would die without the answer; he would die incomplete, and it almost seemed as if he would look for that answer in his next life and then his next.

Sakura's decision was final. 

"I love you Li. I always will." She whispered, tears falling down her face like a waterfall. Then she released the Mirror Card.

"Mirror! Reflect Li's soul, and show it to him!"


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's notes:

Ok…Umm, not much to say here. The chapter is extremely short, but the next one won't be, I don't think. This is kinda depressing. 1 swear word, but other than that it's readable for all the kidlets around here, if a bit tough to understand… I'm satisfied with it, but sorry if you don't like it. I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this, just typing everything I would have felt if I was Li at the moment. I'm not an experienced writer, but I'm not too bad either, lol.

Basically Li has seen into his innermost heart and realizes…..R+R PLEASE!!! And no flames! I didn't write anything in this fic that is offensive to anybody, so don't you try offending me. Of course if you're and indecent moron go ahead but everyone will know that you're rude and bad, and you'll just be humiliated and embarrassed so don't try it, k?

ENJOY!

****

Under the Golden-Leafed Tree

Chapter 3: Li's Reflection

Li stood there, as if stricken. What was it that he had just seen? Of course, he had sensed a Clow Card but, how could he possibly be sure? It had been years since he last captured the Cards…his senses could not possibly be as sharp as they used to be and he may have been mistaken.

Was what he had seen a daydream, then? He knew that once in a while he tended slip into a thin trance.

No, it couldn't have been. It was real.

The burden that he had been carrying; the burden that rested heavily on his soul...the burden that even he could see, had been shown to him plainly and it was crystal-clear now.

He loved Meilin. What else was there to it? They had shared joys and pains; achievements and failures together and Li didn't realize it.

How could he have been so blind? He had lied about his emotions unknowingly. He had icily pushed Meilin away, and realized what a mistake that had been too late. Meilin had made it obvious that she had given him up so that he'd be happy with Sakura.

Ah, Sakura. Li had lied to her, as well as to Meilin. He told Sakura that she was his one and only. He told her he loved her. He told her so many things that came from his mind, not his heart. 

He had hurt them both; the two that were closer to him than family. He had lied and manipulated unknowingly. He made Sakura love him so dearly and loyally, and only to discover that his heart had belonged to Meilin the entire time. He would have to tell Sakura before he started another lie, and that seemed more difficult than suicide. 

Suddenly, he realized something. Sakura knew. She had used the Mirror Card to expose his innermost heart to him. 

Li groaned in agony. This girl, after he had deceived her, hurt her, _used _her, still loved him enough to help him like this! It was unbearable.

"It's…like…KNIVES! Fucking KNIVES! They hurt…owww!" Li was gasping, almost insanely. He had been living a lie. No, it was worse than that. He had gotten the ones that meant the world to him tangled in that lie, and getting out of it took pain. So much pain. His head spun. It was hard to beathe. Agony. Agony and beyond; the darkness, the pain. It was almost unbearable. He hated himself! Li hated himself with a strength impossible to understand or imagine.

But Sakura had shown him his heart because she knew that the truth had to be faced and he would hurt himself more by not knowing it. Well, if Sakura had given up his happiness for him, Li would make sure that her suffering didn't go to waste.

He stood up. Even if Meilin didn't care for him anymore, he'd make sure she knew his true feelings. 

"Thanks Sakura" Li muttered, and it seemed as if she had heard him. He didn't know where he was going, but he was sure he knew how to get there. Through the darkness of the boy's mind, a light seemed to shine.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's notes: this chapter actually turned out the way I wanted it to. S+S ADDICTS, watch out. And if you're really truly gay and over-obsessed with S+S, get ready to flame!  
  
Under the Golden-Leafed Tree  
Meilin was awakened from her daydream by a rapid step in the hall. Li, of course. He didn't talk to her much anymore, and it seemed as if he practically avoided her at their apartment. She was surprised to hear a quiet knock on her door, therefore, and received it with a fake smile.   
"Come in" She called with forced cheerfulness, a regular act that she stayed in every day to mask the pain and jealousy she felt.  
"Meilin? Got a minute?"   
Li was blushing hotly. What would he tell her? Be blunt? Was there any other choice? No, there was not. He'd have to say it straight, in the bold way that he shrunk from. Fear of rejection, self-anger, and nervousness bit into his soul.  
"Ya, I've got some time. What is it Li?" Meilin smiled for a second. It was like heaven to her when Li talked to her about anything, but no doubt he'd just tell her he was going out with Sakura in his cool, detached way and warn her with brotherly concern not to stay up late waiting for him, or something equally crushing. Meilin was usually prepared for the worst, having been taught to expect it by experience. Well, what was he about to tell her now? His face was red as a beet and his eyes avoiding hers. It had to be about Sakura. In a matter of seconds, she would find out, so Meilin braced herself for what was to come.  
Li blushed a deep hue of crimson. He would tell Meilin, no matter what. No more living in a lie.  
"I love you Meilin! There I said it! I love you! I've loved you forever but being the moron I am I never knew it! I love you, always have and always will. I'm sorry for how badly I hurt you, but I can't live with the lie on my shoulders any longer! Please forgive me, but I don't expect you to care for me." Li was on the verge of unexplainable tears. For all his training, he felt; almost knew that he would cry like a spoilt child. A single tear slipped down his face and the stunned, ecstatically stiff and glowing Meilin caught it.  
"LI!!" She squealed as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck; the young, true Meilin again.   
"I love you so much my Li! I never want to let you go! Never never never!" She whispered ecstatically, tears of joy melting her heart; the childish maiden heart that had been frozen stiff for several years but was now resurrected. "I'm so happy! Oh Li! I love you to death! Please don't cry!"   
Li blushed, also smiling, and put his hand on hers. "You're the one that's crying, love. Oh Meilin, do you really love me? Is this a beautiful dream?"  
"No dearest. It's real." Smiled Meilin. Finally! A real smile! She was free at last. Meilin was exuberant, and planted a big kiss on Li's mouth, which was returned by the overjoyed Li. "You're all mine!"  
Suddenly, a dim but heavy shadow sailed over Meilin's heart.  
"Li, what about Sakura?"  
  
*  
  
Sakura wiped her tears, as she realized some had fallen on her homework.  
In the past days, she tried to act like herself, and hardly anybody had noticed. And if they did, they simply drew the conclusion that it was the pressure of high school. Was that so? She wished it were only that. She felt pain so cold; so sickeningly cold against her heart. Ripping it, breaking it, killing it.  
At least Li was happy.   
He had Meilin now.  
She had nobody.  
Sakura was cold. Dead. The second she wiped one tear from her cheek, another flowed down. When had she last been happy? It seemed like she had been like this forever. And it seemed like she would be that way forever. People never really got over heartbreaks. Lies, all lies! People wished they could get over the death of spirit, so they made up these lies to comfort themselves. Now Sakura knew the truth. And it hurt.  
She laughed a little at those fools who thought that hearts heal. THEY WERE ALL FOOLS! She was the only wise one, she was alone; set apart. She suddenly laughed hysterically, and fell on the floor, twitching with pain.  
Depression; cold, black depression. All alone, abandoned, and barren of soul, she buttoned up her jacket, guided by an unknown power. Not thinking, not feeling, not caring, Sakura left the house. She felt like she was sinking into a deep ocean. She was suffocated and weak. She wanted to die.  
  
*  
"Meilin, we need to thank Sakura with all our hearts. It was her Mirror Card that reflected my very soul to me. If it hadn't been for Sakura, I would have never known..." Li trailed off, blushing warmly.  
"We've got to thank her. Sakura... I never realized." Meilin cast her eyes down. "Let's go see her!"  
Li hesitated. "I'll go alone. If she sees us so happily together, don't you think Sakura will be tortured? Let's let her get over the pain first."  
"Alright. But...will you sai it...one more time Li?" Now it was Meilin's turn to blush.  
"I love you Meilin. Always have, and always will." Li whispered as he kissed her in the fading light of the dying sunset.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Author's notes: Here it is! Chapter 5! Ummm, there isn't any M+S here, but don't get any S+S ideas o.0. I like this piece, but it isn't my favorite. You really should have read the other chapters before reading this one. ^.^ R+R please! And enjoy! Ja ne!  
  
Under the Golden-Leafed Tree: Chapter 5  
  
Sakura stood at the top of a small but nonetheless steep cliff breathing deeply. She had never expected it would come to this but there she was. Wretched and alone, the cold November wind chilling her mercilessly, tears streaming down her cheeks in seemingly cold, black streams, dead as her spirit, painful as knives. Sakura kept comforting herself: it would all be over soon. She'd be dead, the pain gone. Or would it? How could she possibly know what lay on the other side of life? But she also felt that compared to this matchless, growing agony, anything; even torture, would feel like heaven itself. She shuddered and twitched, and then suddenly shrieked with the wild laughter of madness so shrill that it ripped her throat painfully.  
"Hehe, death...death is fun. No more pain for little mental Cherry Blossom...no more agony. It's done. I'm going to hell! I'm not going to suffer anymore! Ah, I can see those sweet fires already! I'm going to die!"   
Sakura laughed and cried at the same time, and it would have wrung the heart of the toughest, most emotionless person, so desolate, so eerie and desperate was her voice. Her eyes were those of a caged animal, and her movements were those of one trapped.   
She took five slow steps back, and then ran; in a matter of seconds her dead body would hit the jagged rocks, and life and lone and hate and fear would be gone.  
Or not.  
As she took the jump, somebody grabbed her arm from behind.   
Li! There he stood, handsome as ever, with love and spirit radiating from his eyes, as well as something rare: sorrow. Deep, painful sorrow.  
"Sakura. Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Sakura, you realize that you were always my best friend. When I was alone, you accepted me. You never stopped being kind, even when I was such a jerk. Sakura, if it hadn't been for you, do you think I'd be the person I am? Don't you think it would crush me if you were gone? Now, I won't restrict your freedom. I'll let go if you still want me to. Do you?" Li looked so pained, and her hand was slipping from his.  
"NO! Help me! Help me Li I don't want to die!" Sakura yelled, flooded with sudden fear. What HAD she been thinking?  
Li smiled worriedly and pulled her up.  
Sakura was shaking, almost on the verge of exploding it seemed, with insuppressible tears of crushing grief. Her hair was tangled, a hair tie lost. Her sweater was ripped from snagging on some sharp rocks, and her face was bloody from being hit by some small but nonetheless heavy stones. Shivering and sobbing, the emotionally and physically tortured girl was the most wretched, heartbreaking sight Li had ever beheld.  
He drew her to him with brotherly warmth and held her close, afraid, in a childish, irrational way, that the girl would break and be blown away by the sharp wind if he didn't hold her, so delicate Sakura seemed.   
They sat there, in silence, neither daring to speak lest the sweet silence would break and more chaos begin.  
Clinging to his shirt, Sakura then murmured something no higher than a whisper: "Li, I love you, and I'm so happy that you still care for me. And, I'm even happier that you've found your one true love now. But it still hurts."  
"CARE for you? You think that's all? God! Sakura, you're not only my best friend but dearer than a sister! You've shown me what love is; you've broken my lone and pain; you've befriended me for all my brutality! Sakura, you're as much a part of me as Meilin but in a different way. My tie to you is beyond love, and beyond this life. NEVER underestimate that, Sakura. Never." He concluded softly, hugging the shuddering girl close.  
"Li. Oh, Li. I understand now. Thankyou."  
"It's getting cold and dark, Sakura. I'll walk you home, if you want. You really need a good rest, so stay home tomorrow. Madison and Meilin and I will take care of delivering your homework, but try to sleep if you can. Call me if you want to talk, or if you need anything." Li offered, taking Sakura's hand.  
As they walked home, neither uttered a word, until Sakura and Li stood on Sakura's front porch. As he was about to walk away, Li turned and said softly, "Thankyou Sakura. And remember: I'm here for you when you need me."  
Sakura smiled. "And same for you."  
  
*  
In her room, Sakura lay down and thought for what seemed an eternity.  
Li loved her. In a brotherly way, yes but he loved her nonetheless.  
He had known where she was and arrived just in time. How?  
Was there a purpose, aside from capturing Clow Cards, to her life? There must have been a reason for why she had lived.   
When would she realize that purpose?   
Sakura knew in her heart that the answers would all become known to her in due time. It was all a matter of waiting.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Sakura fans, don't flame me! Please! Well, if you do flame me just keep in mind that you're narrow-minded and gay, ok? Well, nice people, please enjoy this slightly disturbing continuation of the Golden Leafed Tree!  
  
Under The Golden-Leafed Tree: Chapter 6  
  
"Li, your flute playing seems to be off-key today. I know that look in your eyes. Something is very wrong, isn't it? Would you care to talk about it? I know Sakura has been having...a hard time. Is that it?" Meilin looked worriedly at the distraught-looking boy, who was simply staring into space. After uncomfortably waiting for nearly a minute, but what seemed an hour, the beauty of the raven-black hair ventured to somewhat irritably repeat her question. "Well? Li? Hello?" She almost demanded, unaware that she was making a scene in trying to wake her partner from a deep, thoughtful and almost painful trance which she didn't understand or feel comfortable being in the presence of.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Meilin. I heard what you said but oddly it seemed to just shoot in and out of my head. Can you please repeat what you said one more time? You know I don't mean to be rude," Li answered, shifting uncomfortably and biting his lip, frowning more than usual, and, in general, looking like a child being scolded for not paying attention during class-time.  
Patiently, Meilin repeated her question for the third time, keeping her voice as smooth, silky and even as she could.  
Upon hearing the question, Li grimaced and shivered, looking as if he'd seen a ghost, so white his face turned as an eerie wind blew through his hair and brushed loose tree leaves against him. "It's much worse than you would think, Meilin. Yesterday, Sakura tried...she..." Somehow, the words seemed to be stuck inside Li's mouth, pushing to get out yet striving to stay in, agonizing in both ways," Meilin, Sakura tried to commit suicide." There. It was said. It was out, and at the moment it seemed to Li as a treacherous animal freed and bound to do harm in more ways than one.   
Cold, numb fear crossed the girl's face. "She...she WHAT? WHY? Li, are you for real?"  
"I don't look like I'm joking, do I?"  
"Why? She has so much to live for! And she's a Cardcaptor, after all!" Meilin sounded like her old, quick-tempered self.  
"I think I should tell you something, Meilin. If anything should happen to Sakura, the Cards, as well as her magic, would go to the one worthiest of it. In this case, it would be you. You are a relative of the descendant of Clow Reed; you've got the training and the knowledge; all you lack, Meilin, is the magic. Therefore, it is not my biggest concern that the Clow Cards will break out again and do evil. But...it would be anguish to lose our dearest friend in the world, Meilin. And she was so close. If I hadn't shown up at that moment, Sakura wouldn't have been with us! Meilin, I'm so scared, and it feels like there's a hole in my head and I'm falling farther into it every day. It's felt like that since Sakura nearly...jumped. " Li finished his statement, shaking from head to toe, in an obvious struggle to suppress tears. For the second time since his realization of love for Meilin, Li failed and buried his head in his hands and just cried, feeling like a complete baby, humiliated and lonely and scared, for a long, long time.  
Meilin just sat, aghast, disbelieving. Somehow, she felt her old life crumbling. There were chills running down her spine from the cold November wind blowing faster and harder every second, but the more painful coldness was within her own heart and soul. Swirls of confusion fluttered within her mind and fogged it to the point of bewilderment. A part of Meilin wanted to reach out and comfort Li but the other part that could not get accustomed to the idea of him loving her protested. Conquering that doubt and confusion, Meiln put away her flute and climbed through the darkness, for now it was dark, over to Li's branch and hugged him.   
"My poor Li. It tortures me to see you like this. But, at least, if you will still cry, let me share your grief. I loved Sakura as one of the dearest friends and, a while back, rivals; the pain she feels is almost the pain that I feel. And the pain that you feel, Li, is pain that I wholly suffer. Because, you know, you're my soul mate. And nothing will break that, dearest." Warm tears trickled down Meilin's cheek as she pressed it against Li's cold, seemingly frozen one, and instantly warming the boy's heart.  
Overcome by emotion, Li wrapped Meilin in a hug and kissed her for a long time under the cold night sky, shining with a million stars. Their tears touched, and their souls became as one. That night, neither had sleep. They simply sat, gazing at the starlit sky, sharing bitter agony, sweetened, however, by the blending or their hearts; grieved as they were at the moment. Silent prayer, full of hope for the one they owed their love to, hung over the couple as they sat, untouched by the cold, hand in hand, in the branches of the glorious, once golden-leafed tree.  
Eventually, a light sleep fell dimly over the two; a girl with hair that was like black silk, half-sleeping, wrapped protectively in the arms of a handsome boy with chestnut-brown hair. It was one of those moments that lasts forever, both knew, in their subconscious.   
The gray dawn sailed in, and settled upon the world.  
Li stretched and smiled at the morning beauty lying on the tree branch like a beautiful, sleek cat. He bent down and kissed her cheek gently.  
Meilin stirred and yawned. "Li...you're as handsome in the morning as you are at night. And I'm so happy to be near you, that I almost stopped feeling the sadness for Sakura, and every other care for a moment." Meilin blinked.  
Suddenly, Li's eyes grew keen and she jumped in front of Meilin.   
"I sense something very strong, and it...feels different this time. I don't think it's a Clow Card, so we need to be extra careful."  
"You've got that right Mr. Handsome! I don't look like a speechless piece of paper to you do I, kid? I want what I want, and I need you and that pretty girl you're trying to block out of my view in order to get it. You're just overflowing with love, as well as magic and I want it all! After all, I'm Xixy, worst enemy of Clow Reed! Foolish magician!" A woman, radiating with venomous and sharp blue energy was at that point revealed, beautiful and calm, but cruel and inhuman-looking as well. She laughed mockingly and shrilly.  
"Clow Reed is my ancestor. Never talk about him that way or you'll be forced to die at the hands of Li Showron, who happens to be me!" Li hissed.  
"Shut up! I'm not going to argue with you. Hmph. Moron. Now, it's time to die!" A blast was instantly shot at the couple; they were going to perish as it hit them, no doubt.  
"No!"  
All Li and Meilin remembered, from that moment, was that somebody dove in front of them, taking the sharp and deadly blow. That one moment was worse than a nightmare. In that one moment, teir lives changed.  
In unison they both cried in disbelief, "Sakura!"  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
Under the Golden-Leafed Tree: Chapter 7  
  
The world kept spinning in a mad fury, it seemed, with suffocating agony sweeping through the ever-darkening minds of the Cardcaptors.  
  
Madison was there; she was holding Sakura and yelling something frantically, agony cold and plain threading itself through the girl's voice, ripping it to pieces, yet being muted and unheard.  
  
The beautiful, hateful fusion of evil and destruction shaped in the form of a woman; the hateful thing that had stolen Sakura's life, had faded for the time being, holding something in its deadly grip, but nobody paid and attention because the fact was, Sakura was dying. She'd be gone soon; too soon. Time sped up even more.  
  
She was dying and nothing could be done. There was no time! No Goddamned time! The angel, the light and beauty of the emerald eyes was going to leave them! The world spun so quickly and maddeningly, getting quicker every second. Depression and fear swirled within and scalded the souls of Meilin and Li, and Madison. They were all suffering the pain of losing their dearest friend but worse yet, being unable to help the dying girl in any way. The confusion was overpowering them; depression and fear ripping their souls.   
  
Then, suddenly, it all stopped as Sakura, though quickly fading into nothingness conquered her weakness to speak tremblingly and bitterly, yet with a hint of peace and joy in her voice.  
  
"Li. Madison. Meilin. I love you all. I'm so happy, everybody, and yet so grieved. It hurts to leave you all but I most, for I have served my purpose, you see, and am moving on. Meilin, you've shown me my true path, pushed me to triumph, been my good and loyal friend. Be happy with everything you have and never try to cheat life. Have faith in everything you do, and you will come out victorious. And please be careful when you receive your new magic, Meilin, and capture the Cards wisely.   
  
Li. I love you in more ways than one. You've inspired me to have courage; given me strength; supported me to the end. And you taught me how to love, and how to receive love. Nobody else could have done that. Be happy with Meilin, your soul mate and partner in life, and don't forget me. Li, wherever the other side of life is, I promise that you'll be in my heart forever.  
  
Madison. Saying goodbye to you is the hardest of all and it pains me to say it. You have always known me; your love and caring and gentleness have guided me through my darkest hours. You've got real talent Madison, and not only as an artist of many respected skills but as a person and friend, too. Nurture those talents, and please remember me; I'll never forget you. I could never have been who I am without you Madison, and no matter who comes along after this life, you'll always be the number one friend in my heart.  
  
Tell dad I love him, and tell Tory I'm sorry for being a pain. I'm...going to join mother. I'm happy. And you should all be too, because I've served my life's purpose and will die fulfilled.   
  
You know, when you truly love someone, they will always be there.  
  
I promise, everybody, that wherever my body goes after this, part of my soul will be watching and loving you eternally. Goodbye, and thank you, my beloved friends..." a tear slipped down Sakura's fading face as the girl struggled through the last sentence. Her heartbeat became quieter, quieter, and finally silenced. Sakura was gone.  
  
The last leaf of Her Tree, the tree that she had sat under so happily with her friends no more than two weeks ago, blew away at the very moment. It soared beyond the homes, beyond the clouds, and into the heavens.  
  
  
*  
  
A river of light suddenly surrounded Meilin, where she sat, sobbing, and engulfed her.   
Streams of pale yellow flew through the girl's body and surrounded her; ribbons of the light shot out in all directions from the once ordinary girl, altering her very image into one of serenity and unfaltering fortitude. She stood up, resolute and stately, with the air of one possessing the greatest of power and wisdom as well. She was the new Mistress of the Clow; her journey as a true Cardcaptor had begun. In a voice that was even and echoing, almost, she announced something quietly, yet it touched the hearts of her astonished companions: "Dearest friends; the battle has begun. We have the power to carry on and triumph over this evil; Sakura will always be here with us; she is here now, lending me her power, telling me not to be afraid. This battle will be difficult, but victory is within our reach!"  
  
Li and Madison slowly, sadly nodded. Of course, it was true, but the fact that their most cherished friend was gone was so painful to face.  
  
Madison stood up sharply. "Sakura wouldn't want me to stop. She'd want me to do what I do best: capture the glamour and express your souls with my best skill: videotaping!" It was so obvious that Madison was suppressing wild sobs. The tears were pushing at her eyes, so she shut them tight, but her eyelids were pried open my the rapid streams of agony which she could not hold in. "She was sleeping over at my place the other night. We had so much fun. She was there, and she was laughing and having a great time. We were going to have pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream for breakfast. We were going to be best friends, always together forever! And that was only a night ago! I was so happy one night ago! Sakura was my best and only kindred spirit. Even my mother could no understand me so well! And she's...SHE ISN'T GONE!" A light lit up Madison's tear-stained face, "I'm sorry for saying all that...she's still here; I see her in Meilin! And, Li, I see her in you. Sakura is in everybody. She has helped us get where we are and become who we are but this mission is up to us! Let's make her proud!" Madison smiled. She wasn't alone; she could feel her best friend's smile, warm and sweet, encouraging her. She wouldn't give up. Her only mission was to encourage her dear friends, and she wouldn't fail! She smiled and wiped her tears.  
  
The battle had begun. The stage was set for the great fight for humanity. They had the power to triumph; they even had the magic. But they were missing something that would never; could never be replaced: Sakura.   



	8. Default Chapter Title

****

Author's 2 cents:

*Weep* The final part! Aww, don't worry though, you'll be glad you read it! And, who knows? Part two just might happen! ^.^ Ahem, as usual, no flames, please, and reviews are more than welcome!

****

Under the Golden-Leafed Tree: Chapter 8

A pitiful, wretched trio stood together in the deep, gray dawn.

A silver-haired girl, confused and disbelieving, cradling a camera lovingly in her shaking arms as if it were the only thing she had left was shuddering and moaning in quiet agony where she stood; an ideal picture of pure wretchedness.

A boy, no, young man, with serious and mourning eyes could have been labeled "cold" or "heartless" by a truly imprudent or shallow individual, as he stood, still as a statue with an aura of keenness and self-

discipline radiating about his strong, obviously well-trained body. What was going on in his mind, you ask? Terror and agony and self-hatred raged on and on, nearly suffocating and pushing him towards the edge of insanity, so torturous and cutting were they.

An icon of hope, love, and serenity stood slightly in front of the others, never ceasing her constant lookout. Her ruby eyes were passionately burning like fire in the depths of the night's darkest hours, as a curtain of hair covered her fine-featured yet strong and focused little face: a combination of fragility and indestructible strength.

They were all waiting. Waiting? For what? The minutes passed, and doubt was beginning to creep into the trio's minds. What if nothing happened? Was it best to leave and come back later? _Would it be possible to leave?_

Suddenly, as if triggered by the final doubt, darkness began to flood in from everywhere, covering all the trees and houses in sight, pressing everybody, including Meilin down, choking them in a tornado of suffocating heat and fury. Moans came from all directions; pained, weary, petrifying, deafening, agonized and agonizing moans. Long, inhuman hands reached out of the blackness, and lifted a burning cross. The flames were black, as if kindled by Hatred itself, and the moans continued, pain too shallow a word to describe them. True, unhidden fear ran through the very hearts of Meilin, Li and Madison, as they stood together, seeking courage in their fellow's cold grasp, (though externally it was, quite possibly, as hot as the very pits of Hell). 

Suddenly, a vision more striking, more stirring and excruciating than even those demonic, evil, agonized bodies crawling ever nearer to the three, appeared, laughing shrilly, her voice like a heavy waterfall of evil, so sick and unhallowed, rotting and writhing it was. Her brown hair moved with the swirling wind, if it could be described as wind, and her eyes, once emerald, were now the very green of a snake's eye, full of lies, mockery, and sin. They knew who this looked like, but all refused to believe it. The body was identical, indeed, but the soul, which had inhabited, illuminated, and given it its beauty, its life, was warped, destroyed, dead.

In a caustic voice, which burned into the souls of the trio as acid burns into the flesh, the _thing, _laughing, yelled out, and it was like cobras swirling through their very minds, choking and biting viciously: "Fools! That stupid girl wasted her pointless little life because she thought she'd save you and she didn't because now everything will be submerged in my beautiful darkness! The darkness, which shall suffocate and destroy all so that I can finally claim revenge on that damned Clow Reed! He will pay for using me to test his stupid Cards!"

"Why," Li managed to force the words out, though he was now coughing blood up rapidly and gasping for breath, "do you have to do this to all mankind? Why not just hurt Clow Reed? Please, stop this! You've taken our dearest friend in the world away, and cruelly trashed her body. Is that not enough? IS IT FUCKING GOD DAMNED NOT ENOUGH YOU FUCKED ASSED DEVIL?" Li shrieked with venom, making a weak attempt to run towards the demon, a fire of determination glowing in his eyes. Bbut the attempt was of no use. He was thrown back with a gust of wind, as a leaf is thrown off a tree.

"Useless. Now, who will I kill next?" A wicked smile played on its lips.

"Nobody! Yes, you're looking at me! I'm Madison Taylor and I can't ever forgive you for what you've done for the only kindred spirit I ever had or ever will have! That was her beautiful body, which was filled with life and joy and look at what you've done to it! You've turned it as ugly as yourself, and believe me, if I had a choice between looking up a toad's butt and looking at your agonizingly ugly face I'd pick the first choice without a doubt! Love will triumph over your sick and hideous evil any day, so take your bad attitude and your little special effects and go back to where you belong before your ass is kicked so hard you'll travel to the next universe!" Madison was coughing painfully, but she managed to finish the statement, and force herself up and run a step before being hurled mercilessly back next to the suffering Li. Both, now, were suffocating, and fading, like wilting roses.

"Bitch. What right have you to insult me? Believe me, in a matter of minutes, all three of you will be among my 'little special effects'," stated the demoness resolutely, confidently. "and you'll be my slaves for all eternity!"

Meilin stood up. Could Clow Cards beat this thing? The idea seemed preposterous. So, closing her eyes, she stood up, unaffected by the increasing masses of swirling, black power, and spoke, the voice of her inner soul, the voice that had never spoken before.

"Good is stronger than evil because God is on the side of good, and God is all-powerful. If our bodies die, our souls will fight on. Strength is not found in physical power, but in the power of the soul. We shall tiumph." But it was not enough. The meditative trance Meilin had been in was broken as the girl was blasted with a surge of coal-black energy that burned her like fire. It seemed, to everybody, at the moment that everything was over. The girl lay unconscious, breathing shortly and painfully. 

Suddenly, a voice rang out in the darkness like a ray of light shooting across the sky; a pink, fresh, ringing, young voice. A voice that positively dripped with the sweetness of syrup and happiness of life:

"Sword of power hear my plea:

Grant this power now to me!

Ancient powers; make them mine

Help me slay this evil in time!"

A swirl of white surrounded the demoness and her army, and they instantly began to fade. The blackness began to turn into light, and in a matter of minutes, it seemed as if nothing at all had happened. 

The group was standing under the golden-leafed tree, looking onto a sunlit park, glittering in the morning sun. A lean, small girl, with a braid of thin, long, brown hair and an elfish appearance, though somehow familiar, looked upon the faces of Meilin and Li and instantly squealed in delight.

"Mother! Father! I'm so glad I met you! Finally, after all the long years of waiting!" She grinned, and hugged the shocked, unsettled Li and Meilin, who, after the magical incantation, had been healed and re-energized, were staring at each other with puzzlement and disbelief in their eyes.

"T-thankyou, little girl. What is your name? Where are you from? And, we owe you. We owe you everything." Li smiled through his obvious confusion.

"WHAT!? MY OWN FATHER DOESN'T KNOW ME!?" The girl squeaked in rage but then realized something. "I know what happened! Alas, I cannot even linger long enough to explain it! I am so sorry, but I promise we'll meet again! Goodbye mother! Goodbye father!" With that, the little fairy-like girl ran off and disappeared, leaving three very puzzled people behind, looking at each other with uncomprehending eyes, sitting in a confused silence, which, at that moment, was broken.

The leaves crinkled as a tall girl with silvery hair, kind, dazed purple eyes, a neutral and empty smile, and a camera held in her pale hands stood up and turned around, prepared to walk away, without a word. Neither Li or Meilin followed her, for they both knew why she was leaving, and when they'd see her slight, delicate figure again: never. 

She was not one of them, had never been so, and never would be. She had been faithful to he best friend for years uncountable, but to them Madison had been nothing but a cordial acquaintance, both saw now. When the tie to her best friend was broken, what tie had this girl to a Chinese couple that were, in her eyes, responsible for the death of her beloved friend, closer than a sister? The answer was clear, as if written in stone: None. None at all.

Madison didn't shed a single tear, for tears seemed shallow now, or rather, she was incapable of them. Dead people can't feel, so how can dead souls cry? Madison's soul was dead, buried where she had last held Sakura: under the golden-leafed tree. 

As the tall, beautiful girl reached the horizon, she waved, with blessings and unselfishness, to Meilin and Li, just before she disappeared. Disappeared forever from their lives. That stung, but could not be helped. 

Lucy Maud Montgomery, as well as many other insightful, beautiful-minded authors, had written of pages turning at points of a person's life, and it shall be written here.

As Madison's shadow slipped out of Meilin and Li's sight, they knew a page in their life had turned. It was time for new beginnings, new trials, new triumphs, and new friendships. The sweet days of play and frolic is the sunlight with Sakura and Madison were gone forever, but they would stay in their hearts eternally, each a sunlit, shining snapshot.

Their lives had changed so quickly and permanently. What lay beyond that turned page was unknown, and it had all happened under the Golden-Leafed Tree, now covered in sprinkles of frost, standing still in the quiet November morning.


End file.
